


Drag Me To Hell

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Caryl, Consensual Infidelity, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an unrepentent smut show.  CARYL. Consensual affair.  Daryl and Carol. Both married to other people. It's AU non ZA. Enter at your own risk. I warned ya :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is going to be an OOC and filthy story, I’m just warning you. It is fiction and I do not condone nor endorse any of the behaviors. Please don’t read if you won’t be entertained by seeing our favorite couple in an out of character situation. I write AU so I can do this. Because that’s my thing, if it isn’t yours don’t say I didn’t warn you._ **

**_I can’t help it if my brain thinks all this stuff and I have a ff bff that eggs me on all the time._ **

****

He had been watching the woman in the blue backless dress all night. She wore silver shoes with it that had to be three inches high. He had a weakness for high heels, always did. He really didn’t know much about fetishes, but he was pretty sure he had one, for high heeled shoes or even better, boots.

He wasn’t a boot licker or anything like that, he just loved the way a woman’s legs looked in high heels. He loved to watch them walk in them or better wrap their legs around him with them on.

This dress was the stuff dreams were made of. It was held up by two thin chains, real chains, silver, like the shoes. Short and sexy and it was backless, and it left a little gap where he could almost see down to her underwear. But it didn’t look like she had any on. Which was hot as fuck to him. Nothing left to the imagination there, not much at all.

She didn’t just have fuck me pumps on, that was a fuck me dress too.

Presently the bartender was chatting her up, but he would get a turn. He had seen her heading to the bar so he excused himself from the boring conversation he was having with Sasha’s brother Tyreese. He got there just before she did, by taking a short cut that obviously she didn’t know.

Everyone knew this hotel, it was the fanciest one in town. Everyone got married here, himself included, but this woman clearly wasn’t from around here. She didn’t know which door got you to the bar the fastest.

He worked with Bob, who was the groom, but he knew Sasha, the bride too. He wondered who she knew because he had never seen her before. If he had, he would have made a point to find out who she was.

Marina wasn’t here tonight, she faked a migraine, so she could stay home. He knew she was lying. He was pretty sure she was cheating. Probably right now she was phone sexing her boyfriend or something.

He didn’t care, and hadn’t for a long time.

The woman wore a wedding ring and he didn’t care about that either. He wore one too, didn’t mean shit.

The bartender pointed to him and said to her. “That guy is drinking Rye and Ginger too, I never get asked to make that, and now two of you.”

She turned to put a dollar bill in the tip jar and finally she met his eyes. Her eyes were deep blue, like that fucking dress. She really knew how to work it.

“Who drinks them in your family?” She asked him as she sat down next to him.

He didn’t answer he was busy thinking of reaching down the back of that dress. How her skin might feel under his hands. How it would look around her waist if she was bent over, say in the bathroom twenty feet away from them.

“Hey, did you hear me? Who….”

Because even she knew nobody drank them anymore unless someone in their life drank them prior, it just wasn’t a popular drink.

“My Mom did. “He answered, trying not to look guilty about what he had just been thinking. Not that he was sorry, because he wasn’t.

She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

“You?” He asked.

“Hmm?” She looked surprised he was still talking to her.

“Who in your family?”

“Oh.” She said. “My father.”

“You aint from around here.”

“Nope, just got here, my husband took a transfer.” She said.

She didn’t look happy at all about that. The night was young though, he thought to himself. Maybe he could make her smile. Maybe she could make him smile.

“So who do you know, the bride or the groom?” He asked. “Or does he know them?”

“Neither, he works with Bob and his pager just went off, he’s on call for Bob.”

“I work with Bob, who’s your husband Ed, the new ER Doc?” He asked.

This dick left his wife at a wedding where she didn’t know anyone. His hot as fuck wife, some doctors were so stupid.

Well, he deserved what he got as far as Daryl was concerned.

Kind of like Marina his whoring wife.

She nodded, Daryl smiled to himself, and he had seen Ed leave when he got his page. Daryl was a Paramedic at the same hospital, he knew the new guy, and he wasn’t impressed. He thought he was better than everyone because he came from Beth Israel Hospital in New York. He was some fancy Ivy League prick. His wife didn’t seem that way, but what else was new. People were in mismatched marriages all over the world. Her husband was kind of a douche at work, he wondered how he was at home. Probably the same.

Even if he was impressed by him, it wouldn’t stop him from trying to fuck his wife. She was hot. He shouldn’t have had so much to drink, he wasn’t that guy, not really. He wasn’t an angel, not by any means, the only wings he had were on the vest he wore when he rode his bike. But all of the sudden he was thinking like that guy. Since he saw her in that blue dress.

“Well, what’s your name sweetheart, can I buy you another drink?”

She shook her head and started to stand up,

“I’m going to call a cab and just go home.”

He looked up at her and put his hand over her’s and rubbed her knuckles softly. He was a bold one, she thought to herself.

“Don’t break my heart, I don’t even know your name.” He said quirking a little smile at her, showing his dimples which he knew was a lady killer. Even Marina said that and she never had anything to say besides where’d the credit card.

“Carol, I’m Carol.” She said.

He took her hand and kissed it looking up at her through his lashes. Now he was working it. She was surprised that he did that, but she smiled. He was working it for sure, not taking his eyes from hers. He had a smoldering stare that could light the g string she was wearing on fire.

Men flirted with her a lot, she was used to beating them off with a stick. They didn’t care if you were married anymore. A few years ago, it was taboo, now it was actually convenient.

If both people had something to lose, no one was running their mouth around town.

She might know something about that. It looked like he did too.

This was a small town, they would have to be very careful.

“I’m Daryl.”

He moved his lips down to her fingertips and kissed them too, still not taking his eyes from hers.

“Isn’t that something?” He said. “They rhyme.”

****

 


	2. 2

**_A/N: I told ya already this story is not for the faint of heart, please don’t read it if you won’t be entertained by the subject matter. I am aware they are OOC, it’s on purpose._ **

**_It’s for fun and for my FF BFF. Magenta._ **

**_But do let me know what you think because I love reviews._ **

Carol looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, fixing her hair, her dress. He would be there soon and she couldn’t wait. This was a very interesting wedding that was for sure.

Her cellphone chirped its ring and she wanted to hit the dismiss button, Ed had already texted her saying he was going to come pick her up in half an hour. But she picked it up and answered, just as Daryl was opening the door and sneaking in and locking the door. She waved to him to be quiet and he found that so funny. He smiled wickedly at her because he decided he wasn’t going to be waved away by any one. He looked at her and loosened his tie.

Giving her a smile that went right up to his eyes.

He reached over and touched her hand, running his fingers up her arm as she tried to finish the call. That wasn’t the only place he planned to touch her either. His hand was slowly making its way over to her breast, under the dress. She gave him a silent stop look and he did. Leaving his hand there, she didn’t have a bra on under that fucking dress. He ran his fingers over her nipple, like a ghost, and left them there as she talked. Moving them slightly, laughing quietly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

Finally she got off the phone, she placed the phone on the counter she was leaning on.

“He’ll be here in half an hour.”

She said as he was diving in to kiss her, his hand still on her breast making little circles and driving her crazy. She was already past the point of no return.

“I heard.” He said kissing her hard, plundering her mouth with his tongue. “S’okay, next time we’ll have more time.”

He murmured as he was kissing her, hot and deep. She was already on fire.

“Next time?” She leaned back and sat up on the sink now. “What makes you think there’s going to be a next time?”

He grinned right then and leaned down to snake his hands up under her dress, finding the little slip of a G-string she wore. Tugging on it a little bit.

“Oh, you’ll want a next time, trust me.”

He winked at her as he pulled it down over her legs slowly and then stuck it in his back pocket.

“How else will you get these back?” He quirked his eyebrow at her.

He grabbed her under her knees and pulled her closer to him.

“Didn’t have you pegged as a panty thief, Daryl.”

“You don’t even know me.” He said, his voice all hot and gravely. She loved the sound of his voice. It got deeper the more turned on he got.

He ran his hands up her legs and under her dress. He wasn’t wasting time, there wasn’t any to waste.

“But you will.” He said grinning.

She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the mirror, with a thud. He had the greatest hands, he was right, she would see him again.

He had her on the brink in no time and here she thought Georgia was going to be boring. A man that could make her come in three minutes, yeah, she would see him again often.

Being quiet was not fun, but he whispered dirty things into her ear as he pulled her down off of the sink. Her legs felt like rubber now. What had he done to her?

He pressed his hips against her, he had a raging hard on, she felt it against her pelvis. She wanted it. She wanted it all. Right now.

“We can stop right now Carol.” He said. “It’s up to you.”

“You have anything?” She asked. “Condoms, I mean.”

She laughed softly. He produced one from his back pocket and held it between his fingers. She reached for his face and kissed him this time. He was a great kisser and it had been her experience that if someone was a great kisser, they rocked it in the sack.

She wasn’t backing out.

She reached for his buckle and he allowed her to unzip his pants. Then he picked her up and put her back on the counter.

He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor as he ripped the condom open with his teeth.

That was so fucking hot, she thought watching him. Finally he had it on and she was already hiking her dress up. He looked at her in a silent question, if it was ok. She nodded, it was more than ok.

“I meant to tell you.” He said as he was sliding inside her, both of them gasping at how good it felt. “I love those shoes.”

He pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around him. She felt so damn good. This wasn’t the first time he did this, but it was the first time he asked to see the person again. He thought about that as he moved inside her. He was already plotting how to see her again.

He felt the heels of her shoes against his back as they moved and he almost came right there. No way was that happening, they weren’t in that much of a rush.

He pulled out and she gave him a funny look. He slid her off the sink and turned her around. He pulled her close to him, her head resting back on his shoulder.

“Look in the mirror.” He whispered in her ear, his voice hot and dark.

She looked up at the both of them in the mirror. Her head against his shoulder his hands splayed out over her stomach and chest. She had never seen anything so hot in her life. She could feel his breath in her ear. His eyes were so blue. Like her dress.

He ran his hands over her as she watched in the mirror. He never took his eyes from her in the mirror as he touched her. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

“You are so beautiful.” He said touching her Auburn hair that was up in a twist for the wedding.

Then he looked down at her legs and her high heels, and sucked in a breath of ecstasy. He sighed and gently moved her so she was leaning over the sink, her ass against him. It was a great ass and he couldn’t resist touching it. He lifted her slightly to get back inside her, where he wanted to be.

She looked up and he was watching her in the mirror again. She watched too, until the wave overtook both of them at the same time. They were quiet, there was a wedding going on thirty feet away,

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She left the bathroom first with her phone in her purse and no underwear on.

He wouldn’t give them back, but he did put his phone number in her phone so she could call him to get them.

She fluffed her hairdo a little as she walked out the door. There was Ed’s red Camaro parked in front. He was talking on his cellphone, as usual. She walked around to the passenger door and caught a glimpse of Daryl standing at the door, fixing his tie. He winked at her as she got in the car.

She really hated Chevys.

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Remember, dirty adultery story, not for the faint of heart or anyone under thirty, jk, eighteen and older please. Danger: OOC territory enter at your own risk.

Carol’s phone chirped a few weeks after the wedding on a Tuesday night. Ed was on call and was spending the night in the on-call room. At least that’s what he said he was doing, she had her doubts, but didn’t really give a rats ass what he was doing. 

He said he had two surgeries in the morning and was not coming home after his shift. Whatever, she didn’t care.

Daryl was texting her some kind of nonsense and now she regretted giving him her number.

They had not spoken since the bathroom and the last eye contact was before she got into Ed’s Camaro at the wedding. When he winked at her while retying his tie, because he had her underwear in his back pocket.

She looked down at the phone as she pulled her car into the driveway. Carol had thought they wouldn’t speak again. She really didn’t want to, it was supposed to be a one-time thing, but he wouldn’t let her out of the bathroom, until they exchanged numbers.

What did he think? She was his new fuckbuddy. Although, if he could keep his trap shut around town it could be a possibility. 

She missed Shane though, her cop from New York, they had met when he pulled her over on the Long Island Expressway. The rest was history, Shane lived in Brooklyn, alone, and Carol visited him frequently.

They had a thing going on until Carol moved three months ago, and Carol was faithful to her extramarital lover for two years. 

They parted as good friends, who would be there for each other if needed. There was talk of him coming down to Atlanta on vacation sometime. They actually really liked each other, but it was first and foremost a physical thing.

No commitments.

But getting involved with someone else was just too much work. Maybe she should just change her number.

Carol had returned to life as she knew it after their bathroom tryst, and what she was doing which was looking for a job to fill her time. Either that or some kind of volunteer work. She sat on several boards in New York, but this was east jabib Georgia. 

Did they even have boards? Of course, but she really didn’t want to get involved at Grady, too much of a chance for her business to be gossiped about. 

It was a very small hospital, no chance of getting lost in a sea of faces, people would know her, and her husband. This wasn’t Beth Israel Medical Center, where you sat on the board, but didn’t know all the other members.

So for now she was content with yoga class three times a week and looking for a job.

She was a para legal in her other life, before she had married her husband. But that was a long time ago.

Still, she was making the rounds at all the law offices in the county looking for something to fill her time.

The phone had startled her and she thought it was her friend Maggie from yoga class, they were going out to lunch the next day. It wasn’t Maggie, it was the guy from the wedding, Daryl. 

He had programed his phone number into her phone as Jill. Her name in his phone was Jack. He was clever she would give him that. Clever and a great fuck, a winning combination and of course the blue eyes.

But as of this moment she didn’t even know if she wanted to see him again. She had not tried at all.

But he was texting her out of the blue.

Just ran into your husband, want me to say hi from you?

Yes, and tell him we’re out of milk lol

Said to the shift supervisor he was on call tonight.

I know……what’s your point?

I’m done at six, I’m coming over.

You don’t even know where I live.

Yeah, I do. I like Chinese food. Don’t forget the chopsticks.

Fuck you, Daryl.

Exactly my plan. I hope you’ll cooperate.

Bring it yourself if you want it.

 

If he brought her the right food she might consider it. How did he know where she lived, she was going to ask that question right away.

He showed up with a bag from the local Chinese restaurant and a bottle of Pino Grigio. Her favorite wine, what were the odds?

“You strike me as a General Tso type of girl, with a side of fried rice.” He said as he stood on the porch holding up the bottle of wine. “What do ya say, wanna get drunk and fool around?”

Well, Carol thought to herself he might just laid tonight after all. She opened the door and let him walk inside. She looked around, no car, he must have parked down the street. He knew what he was doing, good thing.

“How did you know where I lived?” She asked.

“Hospital directory, looked under Ed’s name. Got your home phone number too.”

“Creepy Daryl.” She said closing the door.

“Yeah, well I got tired of waiting for you to call me.”

He would have waited a long time. She was not calling him.

They sat the bag and the wine on the table and he took out the cartons, Carol got the dishes and forks. It was a little creepy, but she wasn’t put off by it. Back in New York patients sent Ed fruit baskets all the time, a doctors address wasn’t usually a secret.

“Where’s your wife?” She asked sitting the dishes down on the table.

He looked over at her, she didn’t pull any punches did she? He admired that, first the question of how he knew where she lived and now Marina.

“Savannah for the week, class reunion, with the guy she’s currently fucking.”

Carol raised her eye brows. So that’s why he texted her, that was fine, she felt like getting off tonight after all.

She thought it over after he texted her, she could be with him on occasion, something really casual. Maybe they could even be friends at some point, like she was with Shane.

“It’s not really a class reunion, Marina is a horrible liar.” He said taking a piece of chicken and eating it with his fingers. 

He didn’t seem bothered at all by his wife’s actions, and that interested Carol very much.

Then he licked each of his fingers absentmindedly, but she noticed. She could put his mouth to good use tonight. They hadn’t had time in the bathroom except for a quick fuck.

Tonight could be different, if he played the game right. No commitments and no love talk, she wasn’t interested in any of that.

“Marina?” She said. That name rang a bell somewhere in the back of her mind but she couldn’t quite figure out where.

“Yes, Marina Thompson, that’s my darling wife.” He said and now she got it.

His wife was part of one of the richest and most powerful families in the state. Everyone knew who they were, even she did and she just moved here. 

“No offence Daryl, but I’m surprised by that, and why would you work?” She said as she scooped food on to their plates and he poured them wine.

“She was trying to piss off her father by marrying a blue collar worker, he’s dead now, jokes on her right?” He laughed. “I love my job and I know this ride with her isn’t forever.”

“You’re a dick.” She said and he nodded.

He agreed, he was a dick, because at one time he actually loved Marina. But that changed the day he walked into her kissing the landscaper and giving him a glass of iced tea in their kitchen.

She broke his heart really. Now he kept that under lock and key, never to be seen again.

“Her mother loves me, told her she’d cut her off if we got divorced. Once her mother goes, I think I’m history.” He said.

“That is the most fucked up thing I ever heard.”

“Welcome to Atlanta.” He said raising his glass to her.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

After dinner they went outside on her deck for some fresh air and he lit up a cigarette as they leaned against the railing. It was dark out and the moon was full. The privacy fence insured that no one could see them. But she still didn’t put on the lights.

There was a swimming pool off the deck and a Jacuzzi to the side of the deck, by another set of sliding doors. Daryl eyed that right away. There was steam rising off of it and the sound of the bubbles was inviting in the best possible way.

It was a warm night and they had finished the bottle of wine inside, she was feeling warmer still and relaxed. Maybe even a little drunk.

He did say he was going to try and get her drunk.

“Nice back yard.” He said looking around.

“What? you don’t have a pool. I thought everyone did here.”

“Oh we do, no Jacuzzi though, I think we should christen it. You haven’t fucked in it yet. Have you?”

“You know, I almost didn’t let you come over tonight and it’s pretty presumptuous of you to...”

She never got to finish her thought because he was on her like lightning. He pulled her up against him and rested his hands on the small of her back. She landed right against his really obvious hard on and he brought his hands down to her ass.

He squeezed her ass, she had a great ass.

“You know you want to. “ He said and then he was kissing her pulling her against him while he assaulted her mouth with his tongue.

Yes she wanted to alright, no doubt about that.

She let out a moan and grinded against him, bringing one leg up and around him. Her hand snaked between them and she grabbed his dick through his pants, rubbing her hand up the length of him slowly.

Now it was his turn to make some noise as she brought her hand over him, she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

All the hairs on her neck stood up when he licked the shell of her ear.

She squeezed her hand on him just a little bit more and he groaned again.

“Alright, that’s it.” He said backing up from her and unbuttoning his shirt. She followed suit and unbuttoned her own shirt never taking her eyes from his.

“I’m going to fuck you right in that Jacuzzi and then we’re going in your bedroom Carol. I got all night.” He said unbuckling his pants and letting them drop on the deck.

“Now get in there like a good girl or I’m going to smack that fine ass of yours.”

 

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 4

A/N: OOC territory and filthy, potty mouths and dirty sex enter at your own risk. 18 and older only.

He smacked her ass anyway as she was getting into the Jacuzzi just to be an ass and she plopped down on top of him. He was surprised that she did that, and he felt his head roll backwards against the back of the tub. It was dark and she hadn’t turned on the lights, because of the neighbors. He was in heaven.

It was a nice atmosphere to screw around in, almost romantic.

The water was so warm and inviting, he felt himself melting right on the spot.

“I’m not adverse to a little recreational spanky, you don’t scare me.” She giggled into his ear.

“I wouldn’t think anything would scare you Carol.” He replied running his hands up her back and pulling her closer.

“Nope.” She leaned over and kissed him. She was not much for kissing except the way her did it always left her wanting more.

Her husband was a shitty kisser and Daryl made her wet just by kissing her. Then when he brought his hands into the mix and worked his magic she lost her shit.

So maybe she was scared of something, maybe she was scared of how he made her feel. She liked fucking him.

That’s all this was supposed to be, Chinese food would not be happening again. It was just a fuck, that’s all.

Next time she wasn’t eating dinner with him.

She slid down on top of his dick and he groaned out loud. She let out a whimper of contentment and a soft sigh into his ear.

He felt the hair on his neck stand on end and he got chills even though he was sitting in a hundred degree Jacuzzi.

“You’re fuckin amazing.” He said in between moans as she moved up and down on him. He brought his hands up to her chest and squeezed softly.

His hands were rough against her soft skin and the friction he felt made his dick twitch inside her. She was soft and beautiful to him, and he was going to call her again, and again.

She leaned down and kissed him. “Speak for yourself, you’re a great fuck Daryl.”

Her words were driving him towards that oblivion he craved, the way she rode him and the tightness of her had him teetering on the edge so quickly.

He pulled her up so he was rubbing against her the way she needed him to and he saw the change in her face. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and her breathing sped up. 

“There?” He asked.

“Yes.” She squeaked out. “Right there, oh god.”

“Come on, give it to me.” He pulled her closer up against him her breasts were in his face so he turned his head and latched onto her right nipple and sucked hard.

He felt her legs starting to tremble and her body start to contract around him.

“Yes, baby, do it.” He whispered as she moved up and down on top of him. “I want it, I want it so badly.” He crooned into her ear until finally she came screaming and he followed her over the edge and into oblivion.

They stayed there still joined in the bubbling water, holding each other, catching their breath, and then the neighbors light went on.

She giggled into the side of his head and he laughed softly as the light flicked on and then off again.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They brought the wine inside and he followed her up to her bedroom their cloths sticking to them because they were wet. She sat the glasses down on the bedside table along with the bottle.

She went into the bathroom adjoining the room and brought out two towels for them to dry off. He looked around the room and noticed it was very feminine, her bedspread a quilted Amish type design white with a blue star on it and matching shams. 

The closet door was open and he saw only women’s clothes and shoes.

“You have separate rooms.” He said matter of factly.

“Yes.” He isn’t interested in me. I aged out long ago.” She said drying her hair.

“What?” He said as they sat down. “We’re the same age.”

She nodded.

“And he thinks you’re too old?”

He said wiping his hair with the towel. He shook his hair out and looked at her as she was doing the same.

“You are beautiful Carol, he’s an asshole.”

“Oh, I know, both of those things, my job is to just make him look good.” She said.” Arm jewelry you know?”

“So he doesn’t fuck you.” He said not really believing a man could resist her, it boggled his mind.

He had not been able to forget her since the bathroom and got hard every time it crossed his mind this last two weeks.

He couldn’t think of anything else but fucking her.

She shook her head. “He’ll find some young thing to bang on the side like he had been for years.”

“You ever do this before?” He motioned his hand between the two of them.

“Have you?” She asked.

“Asked you first.” He said.

“Twice, one was a contractor that worked on our house up north, Gareth, I slept with him twice, and then I met Shane and we were together almost two years.” She explained. “He’s still a friend, we text every now and again. I actually still talk to Gareth too, he was married, is married I mean.”

Daryl nodded. “I’ve done this a few times, I’ll be honest, always married women, because I’m not looking to rock my boat right now.”

“Married women won’t try and chase you down for a commitment right?” She said. “They won’t tell.”

“Exactly, and for the record, I think you’re hot as fuck.” He said crawling over to her. “And I think we could have a lot of fun together.”

He pulled her legs up and started kissing from her ankle to her knee, warm, hot, open mouthed kisses with the promise of total ecstasy when he reached his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has been giving me fits for a long time. Finally I said dammit it’s getting finished and posted TODAY. Lol I’m trying to catch up on all my poor forgotten stories. Any one’s you want updated? Let me know xxxxxxx

They didn’t talk again for three weeks, they texted occasionally, but they hadn’t seen each other at all. Between his work schedule and her still unpacking her house some and joining her volunteer groups, there just wasn’t time.

Daryl had interactions with her husband at work, she knew that they saw each other. He seemed to her to be the kind of man who would shake her husband’s hand knowing he had his hands on her. 

He would probably get off on that.

He would like knowing that Ed had no idea that the peon paramedic at his hospital was fucking his wife. Daryl had a cocky side which was worse than Shane and she was excited by it.

She also wasn’t the least bit sorry that she felt that way. Life was short and she knew that all too well, she was going to live her life with no regrets.

The one thing she regretted could never be changed and now? All bets were off. Her daughter was dead, a victim of leukemia at the age of six.

The child of a doctor, at the best hospital in the country could not be saved.

She would eat the cookie, take the vacation and fuck the guy.

Something told her that Daryl was on the same page as her about all of that. He just had that swagger about him that told everyone that he was just a little bit of a bad boy.

Carol was not bothered by that knowledge about him. What they had going on was a satisfaction of mutual needs. It was working, and as long as it didn’t get messy it would continue.

Carol did not do messy.

She was at Barns and Noble with Maggie one day and they had just come from yoga class. It was a Tuesday and she hadn’t seen Daryl in a few weeks. He had been on forced overtime and exhausted from what she could figure from his texts.

They had planned to see each other as soon as he was off overtime, which was going to be another week or so.

Carol and Maggie were online for tea at the coffee bar and she saw him walk by the window with a tall blonde haired woman. That would be his wife.

She turned around hoping he wouldn’t see her but he did. He also saw how she turned around when she saw him. Well, that was just a fucking challenge, he thought to himself.

She wasn’t alone and he took that as even more of a challenge.

A few minutes later he walked in without the blonde, the alleged Mrs. Dixon.

He walked right up and got on line about three people behind Carol and Maggie. The both ordered green tea and she did her best to pretend he wasn’t there.

She felt like the temperature in the room went up a million degrees and her face was flushing, she was sure of it. Just from being in the same room with him and that was good and bad.

If Maggie suspected anything different about her she didn’t say a word.

They paid for their drinks and sat down at a table, Carol could hear him order his drink. Café mocha, shot of espresso and extra whipped cream, the exact opposite of her and his voice was so damn sexy. 

She was surprised that women weren’t following him all over the place. She almost wished they were because he was about to upset her apple cart, she just knew it. 

Her boat was going to get rocked and not in the good way.

Maggie got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom and before Carol could look up he was in Maggie’s chair.

“I know you saw me outside.” He said.

“And what if I did?” She said.

“You were going to pretend you didn’t.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I was, Maggie is going to be back soon. You need to go.”

He sipped his coffee like he had all the time in the world and grinned at her in the process. He wouldn’t let her ignore him.

“What are you doing later?” He asked, giving her that grin that got her into the bathroom at the wedding.

“Seriously?” She said incredulously. “Ed’s home.”

“So is Marina, she’s actually next door at the pharmacy.” He tilted his head and motioned towards the other stores in the strip mall.

“You are such a jerk, you know that?”

“I know, let’s go to a hotel.” He looked back to make sure Maggie wasn’t walking back.

“What would you have me say to Ed?” She said. “I’m going to bang the good looking paramedic that works with you?”

He smiled that wide grin that showed off his dimples perfectly. ”I dare you.”

He looked back and Maggie was in the back of the store looking at some books, she would be back soon.

“Meet me at the hotel where we met tonight at six.”

He stood up and grabbed his coffee.

“I can’t.” She hissed. 

He nodded. “You know you want to.”

He sipped his coffee and Carol saw Maggie starting to walk back to her.

“I’ll be at the bar, but this time we’ll go to a room.”

“I won’t be there.” She said.

“Yes, you will.”

He sipped his coffee, winked and walked away.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Carol told Ed she had joined a book club and walked into the bar at precisely six pm. He was sitting at the bar drinking his drink and there was one there for her. He expected her to come and for some reason that both annoyed and amused her.

She sat down on the stool next to him and he looked over at her without turning his head.

She took a sip of her drink.

“You’re pretty sure of yourself aren’t you?”

He nodded.

“You’re cocky too.” She said turning to him on the barstool. “And very amusing.”

“How long can you stay?” He asked.

“A few hours.” She said and he took his drink down in one gulp.

“Come on, drink up. “ He motioned to her drink.

She took a sip and swallowed half of the glass in one shot.

He nodded. “That’s my girl.”

He took her by the hand and led her towards the elevator. He slung his arm over her shoulder and casually asked if she had ever done it in an elevator.

It turned out she hadn’t.

The minute the doors closed he had her up against the back of the elevator and actually lifted her up off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around him as he plundered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth deliciously. He readjusted and grabbed her legs pulling her up against him so that she could feel how hard he was through her thin cotton pants.

His lips and teeth were moving down her neck and he growled audibly as he bit her softly with just enough pressure. “Next time wear a skirt. We aint got enough time now.”

“Holy shit, I guess you missed me?” She gasped out because he was totally pushing all her buttons right now. She dug her hands into his hair and pulled him closer for a toe curling kiss.

The only thing he could reach was under her shirt and he went for it sliding his hand up her shirt and palming her breast.

The elevator dinged, they were at their floor.

“Yeah, I missed ya, it’s been weeks.” He kissed her again and let her slide down his body until her feet were back on the ground and the doors opened.

There were two women standing there gawking at them. His hair was a mess and her shirt was all disheveled. 

“Evening Ladies.” He said as he took Carol’s hand and led her out into the hallway. They laughed all the way to the room.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

There was something about being in a hotel with someone you weren’t supposed to be with that made it so much hotter than the last time at her house. They had more time that night and this was going to be just a few hours. 

But the air was different here, it was thicker and filled with electricity.

The minute they got in the room he backed her up against the bed and they both had half of their clothes off along the way.

He kicked off his boots and they both had the rest of their clothes off quickly and then they were on the bed. There was no small talk and no pretense and he was inside her immediately. The noises that escaped their lips after not being together for so long were feral and loud.

His hands ran up her arms and he pulled them over her head with both his hands and held them there as he grinded his hips against her in a mad frenzy.

His kisses were fevered leaving a hot trail along her neck and over her lips. “You ok?” He said against her lips. “Sorry it’s so…”

“I’m ok. More.” He dove in for another kiss sweeping his tongue against hers still holding her hands down. He didn’t plan on being so aggressive but she was right there with him matching his thrusts with complete abandon.

“I did miss you.” He breathed out as he let go of her arms, backed up from her and flipped her over onto her stomach. He reached for her and pulled her up by the hips until he was inside her again. She let out a moan so deep it made his dick twitch and pushed her hands onto the headboard.

The sweat was rolling off both of them and he didn’t let up, but it wouldn’t be long for him because he was burning up from the fire she set in him. The noises she made and the things she did made him absolutely crazy.

“More.” She panted with her head against her arm. “More.”

“Tell me you missed me.” He pulled her hips back against his and reached his hand around to the front and stroked her nice and slow. “Tell me.”

He brought his lips down to her ear and whispered it again into her ear as his hand continued to bring her to the brink. “Tell me you missed me.” He didn’t stop touching her and moving against her and soon he felt he body starting to contract around him.

“I…missed… you.” She cried out as the waves hit her totally taking him along with her on the ride down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this one. Hope this little update makes you all happy :) It made me happy to write it.

I created my own prison- My Own Prison by Creed

His phone rand and he knew it was Marina. They had a fight before he left to see Carol and it was what she did. She would cause a big fight when she wanted to get out of the house and then storm out so she could see whatever fuck boy she was currently involved with.

He never started fights to get out of the house, he actually was more considerate than that. That’s why he and Carol didn’t get to see each other as much as they might have liked.

He didn’t play games like that. Well, he played games but not like that. His games were not mind games; they were body games.

Marina started with him after they got back from the pharmacy and the bookstore that afternoon. She was bored, she wanted to take a vacation, she wanted to go shopping.

The usual and he was used to it. They had a fight that she created and she stormed out. There were time’s that he would acquiesce to her demands to keep the peace, but he had somewhere to go that night too. So he let her throw her tantrum and didn’t try to appease her.

She stormed out on him around four pm. It was now ten pm and he had been half waiting for the call.

Her pattern really never changed, pick a fight and storm out.

Then she would call him and say she was staying overnight at her mother’s or a friends. He knew if he asked her mother if she was there Sylvia wouldn’t lie to him. Marina’s mother loved him. That was part of the reason, he wouldn’t ask her mother. He was pretty sure her mother didn’t know the extent of her activities.

So he never asked.

But he didn’t care to know either and Marina thought she was slick.

He leaned over and kissed the middle of Carol’s back running his tongue over her spine and then picked up the phone. He kept his face planted against Carol’s back, his lips still on her body.

“Hello?” He said running his hand over Carol’s ass as she laid there looking over at him from her pillow. She quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say, ‘Are you kidding me right now.’

He winked at Carol and continued massaging her ass as he spoke to Marina.

“Yes, sure of course, I understand, tell your Mother I said hay.” His hand slid down from Carol’s ass and between her legs.

She tried to move away but he smacked her ass lightly, letting her know she better stay put and then his finger was inside her. There was no way she could move now, and she didn’t want to.

Daryl had great hands and the minute he touched her, she was at his mercy. He continued talking on the phone as his fingers moved against her just right, but he wouldn’t let her turn over.

“Its fine Marina, I work tomorrow anyway, stay for the day. Ok bye.”

He clicked off and turned to Carol coming up on his knees next to her one hand inside her still, moving in and out just the right way and now the other rubbing her ass.

“Stay tonight, hmmm.” He said.

“I can’t, there’s no way. I’m already late.”

He knew but he had to ask anyway, he would go home too. He didn’t want to stay if she was leaving anyway.

“I know, but I’m going to give you something to think about tonight when you’re at home.” He leaned down and bit her ass gently.

“You’re crazy, you know that right.” She said rolling over to face him.

“I’m aware, how much time do we have, can you stay another hour?” He asked hopefully still reaching between her legs to convince her.

He leaned over and kissed her and to his surprise her hands were on his dick now and he groaned from the feel of her small hands on him.

“You staying a while.” He gasped out as her head moved down over his neck leaving wet kisses as she went down. She followed with licks slowly over his chest and down further to his stomach.

He sucked in a breath as she trailed her tongue in a circle over his stomach right where it separated to his pelvis.

“Jesus Carol…”

She smiled up at him wickedly and pumped his dick with her hand as she made her way closer. She was moving slowly and he was half out of his mind by the time she finally got to where he wanted her to be.

Her mouth was wet and warm and as she licked the length of his rock hard cock he knew he was in heaven.

She had an amazing mouth and her husband was an asshole. His loss was Daryl’s gain. They had talked about that, neither of them was sleeping with their spouse.

He joked that they should divorce them and run away to the Bahama’s, sun and sand for miles, and they could well afford it.

Right now her mouth was on his dick now, so the Bahama’s was not on his mind at the moment.

Then the phone rang and he pushed it with his hand off of the nightstand onto the floor.

“God dammit, I’m not answering that fucking thing.” He growled out as it kept ringing and he pulled her up on top of him.

She sat up on top of him and rubbed herself against him.

“Stop teasing me.” He said moving his hips against hers, trying to get her on top of his dick and not succeeding.

“Ah, no you don’t, not yet.” She leaned down and kissed him, then bringing her lips to his neck, sucking softly but enough to make him moan. She held his hands down over his head and smiled down at him.

“Oh fuck Carol, please…” He moaned again because she was holding him down and his dick was going to explode.

She wouldn’t let him inside her until he begged, there was something so exciting about having control and she hadn’t realized she liked it.

She was controlled in all aspects of her life except this and it felt good. Someday she would break free of the prison she was in, the prison she had made by allowing things that she never should have.

It wasn’t too late.

Finally, she sunk down on top of him and released his hands, he immediately rolled her over so that he was on top of her. He rained kisses all over her face and slammed his hips into her until they were both screaming louder than they should in a hotel room.

Then he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap and whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Let me know what you think :)


	7. 7

“You aren’t supposed to love me.” Carol said as she stood up and pulled he shirt back on. She grabbed her bra and jeans and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself and ran her hand through her hair. She felt tears threaten to roll down her face, but she wouldn’t let them come. This wasn’t what she signed up for and she wanted to say it back to him so badly.

She felt it, but was smart enough to know how dangerous it was and that it could never work.

She knew he was going to be trouble from day one and she knew she should have stayed away. She couldn’t and now she would have to pay the bill on this indiscretion. Carol didn’t do feelings and she didn’t do love. It was time to re think things because this time she had gotten burned and she was the one who held the match.

In a few minutes she came back out fully dressed and brushing her hair. He sat on the side of the bed with his pants on and shirt undone. He had gotten up and gotten dressed in the time she was in the bathroom. This didn’t go quite like he had thought it would, but then he had uttered those words in complete passion and without thinking. He just said what he felt and then he knew it was a mistake. She never left the room to get dressed before and he knew he had blown it. 

So be it, now it was out there. She didn’t say anything and he continued tying his boots.

“Take it back.” She said.

“I’m not taking it back.” He said, but he wouldn’t look up at her.

“Then don’t call me anymore.” She said grabbing her purse. “It was fun, but it’s over now, understand.” She said with her hand on the door knob.

“Fine, I get it.” He looked up at her finally. “I won’t bother you anymore, but you’re the one missing out. One day you’ll be sorry.”

She walked out the door but stopped on the other side and leaned back against the door. This man had dragged her right into hell with three words. She was already sorry, but this was never going to work. He crossed that invisible line and once you did, there was no going back.

I love you. What was he thinking?

It had been so easy with Shane because he was on the same page as her. She thought she and Daryl were on the same page but apparently not.

Carol walked down the hall and out of the hotel knowing she would miss him, but there was nothing she could do about that. This was never about love or feelings. And now it was over.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

One night six months or so later on a Saturday night Maggie Greene got a phone call from Carol. She was packing her bags and leaving Ed, and could Maggie come pick her up and take her to a hotel. Ed had taken all the car keys when he left and she didn’t want to call a cab. She would explain it all when Maggie got there. 

Maggie said no to a hotel, she would take her to her house instead and she rushed over to pick up her friend. The plan was to move Carol in with her and was shocked at what she saw.

That was why Carol didn’t want to call a cab.

She answered the door with an ice pack over her eye.

Ed had beat the shit out of her. She had a black eye and part of her hair had been ripped out and cut. He had come home that night in a rage and she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

There wasn’t even a reason, he had just came home swinging which had never happened before. It was the first time and the last time he would ever lay hands on her.

Carol suspected he had been on something for a while, steroids at the very least, because he was spending so much time at the gym.

Maggie tried to keep the tears at bay when she saw her friend and she wanted to call 911, Carol stopped her for more than a few reasons. This was private and she didn’t want to be taken to the hospital she sat on the board of, and she didn’t want the local paramedics coming.

She couldn’t bear to see him, especially now after he had laid his feelings out to her and she had stomped all over them in her fear.

She had avoided Daryl at every turn. She saw him a few times at the hospital since their break up and had successfully gotten away before he saw her. It was better this way.

She went to live with Maggie in her condo across town and the next day she found a lawyer. She and Ed were divorced in three months. She got a job at the Barns and Noble which was perfect for her she worked afternoons and every other weekend. 

Shane had come down to help her move her stuff to Maggie’s one weekend when Ed was away. There wasn’t much but some furniture she couldn’t move alone. So she had called in the muscle.

They sat at a table in the Barns and Noble drinking coffee together and talking about old times before he left the next day. Shane had been a life saver through this, stepping up as her friend without expecting anything in return.

He could very well be her best friend.

“You coming back with me tonight?” He had to try one last time, he was who he was after all. 

But he knew the answer already. Carol wasn’t the same woman he had known in New York. Something had changed her, or someone. Not her asshole husband either.

“No sweetie, I can’t.” She said taking his hand.

“I know; I was just giving it a try.” He said and they both laughed.

“You’re a good friend Shane.” She said.

“Whoever he is, he’s a lucky man.” Shane said.

“There isn’t anyone Shane.” She said and that was a lie. She still thought about him, but figured he had moved on to the next one by now. “Not for a long time.”

She picked up the phone a million times to call him and put it down every time. She had left him and no matter what happened now, at the time it had been the right thing.

She should just leave him alone.

“Carol, I’ve known you a long time. Don’t bullshit me.” He said. “Whatever is keeping you and that person apart now that Ed’s gone, fix it.” He sipped his coffee. “Don’t waste time, life is too short for that.”

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shane left, giving her a hug good bye and promises to always keep in touch with each other and she went back to work stacking books in the back of the store. She felt a presence behind her and inhaled slowly. It was that musk oil he always used and she knew.

It was bound to happen eventually and really she was surprised it took him so long to find out she worked here. He was a reader and they had seen each other here in the past.

“Hey.” She said as she turned around and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that she had missed looking at for a long time.

“I got your text.” He said and Carol looked at him confused.

“I didn’t…” She said as she pulled out her phone. His number was still there under Jill since he had put it there over a year ago. There was a sent text to him, sent while she was in the bathroom and Shane had been alone with her phone. Can you meet me at Barns and Noble in half an hour?

How had he figured that out? But she knew, Shane was a cop and all he had to do is look for a number she hadn’t called in a while. There weren’t that many in her phone to begin with, and she had never gotten around to making more friends.

“It doesn’t matter.” She leaned back against the bookshelf, she couldn’t even be mad at Shane. “How are you.”

He shrugged. “Ok, you?”

“Doing good, I guess you heard around the hospital, Ed and I got divorced.” She said picking up a book and putting it on the shelf.

He nodded, keeping his lips tight. “I heard, I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” She replied. 

“Your hair looks great short Carol.” He said looking at her with her new short haircut since the night Ed took the scissors to her hair. She still looked beautiful to him, unlike any other woman before her.

Nothing had changed in the ensuing months since she left him in the hotel. He would still give his right arm to be with her again. He had left Marina soon after that night and never regretted it. It had been coming for such a long time.

“So, I moved out.” He said. “Marina filed but it’s going to take a while.”

“Congratulations.” She said. 

The silence between them was so thick it made her gasp for air. They had both taken the steps to get free without any prompting from the other. True, Ed had belted her that one night and it lit a fire under her ass to get moving, and to come out of the prison she had made for herself.

But he had left Marina, all on his own.

“Do you think we could start over? Just you and me, now that it’s different?” He said with hopeful eyes. “It won’t be as exciting, I know.” He laughed

She nodded and laughed too. Excitement and infidelity was over rated.

“Maybe we could go for a ride on the bike sometime?” He asked.

“I’d like that.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
